


SuperCorp Fluff

by BlueEyedGirl98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Secrets Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGirl98/pseuds/BlueEyedGirl98
Summary: Just a place for one shots.  Most are stand alone.





	SuperCorp Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own. I do not own any of the characters, just taking them out for a spin.

It had been a busy Saturday for Supergirl. It was nonstop since the break of dawn. Between bank robberies, fires, and “cats” stuck up in trees, (because who would name their snake fluffy?) there was little time for Kara to rest. It was nearing seven at night and she was expecting Lena over at seven thirty for their bimonthly girls night in. She flew in through her window, quickly showered, changed into some comfy clothes, and tidied up her apartment before ordering their usual girls night food order. Once everything was done she finally had the chance to collapse on the couch and turn on the television. She was flipping through the channels when her hearing caught the sound of Lena’s heartbeat getting closer and closer. Not wanting to seem too eager since Lena hasn’t been informed of Kara’s big secret, she stayed on the couch till her best friend knocked on the door.

“Lena! How was your day?” Kara said as she pulled her in for a tighter than usual hug. Since the overuse of her powers today she might not be as in control of her powers as she usually is.

“Hey Kara, it was a good day. Just a few meetings and not much else. I don’t get very many of those so it was a nice change for once.” Lena said as she kicked off her shoes and set her purse down.

“Well the food should be here any minute so make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink? I stocked up on your favorite wine if you’d like some.”

“Sure wine sounds perfect.” Lena moved her way over to the couch and made herself comfortable. “How was your day off?”

“Oh it was okay, nothing too exciting just lounged around and did a whole lotta nothing.” Kara lied as she finished up pouring their drinks.

She made her way over to the couch and gave Lena her drink when there was a knock on her door.

“Yay the food is here!” She said a little too excitedly. 

Lena chuckled a little knowing Kara was the only person she knows that would be that happy to see food arrive. Secretly Lena has always loved how Kara was so passionate about food. In reality Lena loved a lot of things about her best friend, but she has been too afraid to vocalize it because she wasn’t really sure if Kara was straight or not. She knew Kara has had boyfriends, but there have been many occasions where she thought Kara had flirted with her. So not wanting to chance ruining her friendship with the blonde she let it go deciding that she would rather have her as her best friend than nothing at all.

After Kara payed she brought all the food over to the couch and sat it down on the table and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of plates. 

 

Kara made her way back to the couch and plopped down beside Lena. She started unpacking all the food that was delivered, and fixed their plates while Lena chose what movie they would watch. Lena ended up choosing Pretty Woman because she hasn’t seen it in ages. As the movie went on and the food had been mostly eaten, they somehow managed to move closer and closer to each other and Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“You know it’s amazing how just a change of clothes and makeup can make such a big difference in how a person looks.” Lena said as they watched the movie. 

Kara silently gulped and agreed as she was nervously awaiting where this conversation was going. 

“You never would have thought she was a hooker by just looking at her now. Guess you can’t judge a book by its cover though.” Lena continued.

Not knowing what to say Kara just stayed quiet as they finished up watching the movie.

After watching a couple of movies, it was well past midnight and both Kara and Lena have yawned a few times they decided to call it a night.

“Hey why don’t you just sleep here since it is so late, my bed is big enough for the both of us.” Kara insisted.

It wasn’t often that Lena would stay over on girls night so she was slightly hesitant but decided that it couldn’t hurt to stay since it was pretty late.

“Okay if your sure there’s plenty of room.”

“Yes! Let me go get you some pajamas and you can pick which side of the bed you want.”

After changing into their pajamas they got into bed and told each other goodnight.

Kara seemed to almost instantly go to sleep when her head hit the pillow. Lena on the other hand couldn’t fall asleep, she stared up at the ceiling wishing sleep would find her soon. She dozed on and off for about an hour until something strange happened. She turned towards Kara to find her floating about six inches above the mattress. At first Lena thought she was dreaming up the whole thing until all of a sudden Kara just dropped down onto the bed with a loud thud. 

Kara bolted right up hoping she hadn’t done what she thinks she’d done. Hoping Lena was still sound asleep she looked over to her and found Lena’s eyes wide as saucers and her heart rate was through the roof.

“Lena I can expla-.” She was cut off before finishing her sentence.

“You, you’re her. I knew it!” Lena said as she sat up

“Wait, what? You knew it? What do you mean you knew it?”

“Well I had my suspicions, I mean glasses and a ponytail. Not really a good disguise, but I wanted you to be the one to tell me. I did try to hint to it as we watched Pretty Woman, but you didn’t take the bait.” 

“Oh Rao, Alex is going to kill me and you will have to sign a few NDA’s, but I’m glad you finally know. I’m sorry for lying to you for so long.”

“Kara it’s fine, I don’t blame you for keeping this a secret. We all have our secrets, and I’ll be happy to sign anything you need me to.”

Kara smiled and moved closer to Lena to wrap her up in a tight hug. “Okay well let’s go to sleep and we’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Okay, good night Kara.”

They both laid down and sleep found them both quite quickly. At some point in the middle of the night both women ended up tangled into each other. Lena’s head was on Kara’s chest with her arm draped over her stomach. Kara woke up first and smiled as she looked down towards Lena’s face. She was so relieved that Lena didn’t hate her for not telling her about her alter ego, she was so scared she would lose her best friend. While waiting for Lena to wake up, she slid her hand into Lena’s that was draped over her stomach and intertwined their fingers. 

That gesture made Lena stir from her slumber, “good morning.”

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Kara asked.

“Mmmm, yes. I haven’t slept that well in ages.” Lena looked over to her hand that Kara was holding and decided that since Kara had unintentionally revealed her secret last night that she would reveal her secret this morning. Especially since she was now sure that Kara may have had the same feelings for her as she has had for the reporter.

Lena looked up towards Kara, “I think we should talk. I know you didn’t mean for me to find out that you were Supergirl the way it happened, so I would like to tell you a secret of my own.”

“Lena you don’t have to…”

“But I want to.” Lena said as she cut Kara off.

Lena squeezed the hand she was holding with Kara as she began. “I have feelings for you. I have for a while now, I was just too afraid to tell you.”

Kara smiled as she looked into Lena’s emerald eyes and pulled her up closer to her face. “I have feelings for you too.”

Lena smiled just as brightly as Kara was smiling at her.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Kara asked.

All Lena could do was nod as Kara leaned down to press her lips to her own. Both of their eyes were closed as Lena’s hand came up to cup Kara’s cheek. The only thing Lena could think about was how soft Kara’s lips were. Lena was losing herself into the moment as Kara’s tongue gently peaked out to ask for entry. As Lena’s mouth opened up to grant her access she let out a soft moan. She was in heaven. She thought nothing could make her feel better than what she felt in that moment until her tongue came in contact with Kara’s. They continued off and on like this until Lena had to reluctantly leave that afternoon. 

“Can I give you a lift to your place?” Kara asked not wanting their day to end just yet.

“Yes I would love that.” Lena said as Kara lifted her into her arms to fly them over to Lena’s to continue where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments welcome! :)


End file.
